


Opening Night

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: Something's Gotta Give (2003)
Genre: Comfort, Encouragement, F/M, Fluff, Stage Fear, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: Julian checks up on his girlfriend before her theater debut.
Relationships: julian mercer/reader





	Opening Night

Staring in the mirror, Y/N was fixing the edges of her mauve lips for the tenth time. Not that she needed to, but it was her way of coping with nerves, something to distract her from the fact that in half an hour she would be in the spotlight, performing in front of hundreds of people. 

Y/N was already over-prepared, however, knowing there was still time, she kept rehearsing her lines over and over again, pacing her dressing room. She had taken acting classes before, appeared in kids’ birthday parties as princesses and fairies, but this was going to be her first big performance, so she wanted to do everything she could to not mess this up.

Counting the rhythm in her head, Y/N was revising the waltz she was going to perform. As she was trying to find a way of preventing her dress getting caught up in her heels, an unexpected knock quivered her door, making Y/N flinch, immediately forgetting the steps.

“It’s me, Julian,” she heard a deep familiar voice. As much Y/N loved Julian, she hated the idea of him seeing her on the stage. If it had been Y/N’s choice, she would have kept the play a secret. Unfortunately, her aunt Erica was quick to invite Julian, her favorite doctor and the biggest fan of her works, to the show.

Hesitantly, Y/N opened her door, smiling shyly and inviting Julian in. As her full figure finally got into his sight, Julian stood amazed; eyeing Y/N up and down, mesmerized by how her golden sateen dress was falling perfectly over her round hips, accentuating her curves. “Wow,” Julian arched his brows. “You look wonderful,” he added with a wide grin on his face, making Y/N’s eyes drop to her feet, a silent thank you forming between her lips. She loved his compliments, but she was still getting used to them.

“What are you doing here?” Y/N was about to raise her hand and run her fingers just below her lower lip again. Knowing it was her anxiety motion, Julian caught her palm before it could reach her face and started stroking her skin gently.

“Don’t stress. I came to see how you’re doing.” His voice was soothing and assuring, but that wasn’t enough for Y/N to calm her nerves down.

“Honestly, I want to flee,” she giggled anxiously, rubbing their hands together.

Julian sighed, bringing his palms up to rest on Y/N’s shoulders, pressing on them lightly. “Please don’t. There are people who came just to see you.” He had a beaming smile on, staring at Y/N with his dark dreamy eyes; they were hypnotizing, and maybe if Julian had gazed at her long enough, she would have forgotten her fear of the upcoming performance.

“You mean a person, right? Because I can only think of you,” Y/N giggled again, nerves were bursting out of her throat, as she was crossing her arms and shrinking into Julian’s embrace. His firm biceps were pressing Y/N close to his chest, while his head was landing to rest onto hers. She felt safe, but the idea of performing was still making her nervous.

Usually, Julian would stroke her hair, trying to calm Y/N even more, but today he was a little afraid to ruin her perfect half up-do, so he decided to fondle her back instead. “Don’t forget Erica, she’s excited for your debut,” he murmured.

“Come on, she’s here because it’s her play. And I’m probably here only because she tricked the director into giving me this part.”

Julian caught the sight of Y/N biting her lip in the mirror, and he couldn’t understand why she was being so hard on herself. “She only offered you an audition, and there’s nothing wrong with that. She’s your aunt, she loves you and she wants the best for you. Trust me, it was your charm and talent that enthralled everyone.”

“You’re just saying that,” Y/N leaned back trying to escape Julian’s hold, but his hand caught her waist, while another went up to cup her cheek. 

“Y/N, stop putting yourself down.” Julian had the same affirming look on his face, he was desperate for Y/N to believe in herself for once. He wished Y/N could see herself through his eyes, how gorgeous and incredible she was; in theater and in life. “You’re amazing.” Julian placed a small kiss on her forehead, still holding her tight, unwilling to let Y/N away.

“You don’t know that…” She grunted, before she felt Julian’s finger lifting her chin up.

Y/N was expecting for Julian to kiss her right away, but he stalled for a moment, with a naughty grin appearing on his face. “Erica might have let me sneak in some of your rehearsals, so…”

Y/N’s eyes snapped wide open and she was glad that the heavy layers of makeup were covering her blushing face. She felt slightly embarrassed, but also pleasantly surprised that Julian took the time to come see her rehearse.

As Y/N stood silent, Julian was getting a little worried that maybe she was mad or upset to find out that he had been sneaking up on her. “You’re okay?” He asked gingerly, running his fingertips along her hips.

Seeing Y/N nodding positively, the grin came back to his lips and he slowly began pulling Y/N into a kiss. “You’ll have lipstick stains,” she exhaled her words inches away from leaving a tint on Julian’s lips.

“It’s a pretty color,” he chuckled, as his palms were traveling up Y/N sides, drawing their cores closer to each other. 

The black turtleneck Julian was wearing gave him a cute and cuddly look, making it very hard for Y/N to resist the kiss, and with one last pull, Y/N was smearing mauve all over Julian’s lips.

It was a great distraction from the stage fear, as she got completely captivated by the kiss. No one had kissed her before the way Julian did, and even if he was being very careful this time, trying to not ruin her make-up too much, Y/N was still fully blown away by the thrills she felt as her lips were brushing against his. 

“I hate to stop this, but you really have to go now,” Y/N grinned unwillingly pulling away from Julian, and raised her thumb up, trying to brush the color away from his lips.

“All good. We can continue after the show.” They exchanged loving smiles and Julian hugged Y/N one last time. “Break a leg,” he chuckled, leaving Y/N to finish getting ready for the play.

She had no more time to worry about the performance, as it took her one glance in the mirror to realize her lipstick was all messed up. She actually needed to fix it this time. Just to get it ruined later, after the show.


End file.
